Tactiques Amoureuses
by hl-fic-tion-x3
Summary: Tokio Hotel - OS - Bill et Tom ne sont pas jumeaux dans cette histoire. Bill est serveur dans un bar, et Tom est un client un peu lourd qui le drague sans relâche.


**Tactiques amoureuses**

Parce que son père avait été viré de son boulot, Bill n'avait pu finir ses études, et il était, à présent, contraint d'être barman. Pas que ce métier soit le pire au monde, mais c'était loin de ce dont il avait rêvé étant enfant. Il aimait son boulot mais celui-ci restait assez monotone. Sauf peut-être les venues, depuis six mois maintenant, de cet homme riche qui s'accoudait toujours au bar et qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire des avances sans grand tact.

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres pour Bill. Elles étaient toutes rythmées de la même façon, commençant toujours à 11h00 avec un café bien noir et bien serré. Après avoir prit soin de se préparer, il lui restait un peu de temps pour flâner en ville ou voir des amis, avant de se rendre à son travail vers 16h00.

Pour dire vrai, sa nature timide ne convenait pas vraiment à un barman mais une fois derrière le comptoir, il se sentait différent, plus extraverti. Tous les clients l'adoraient et les compliments et pourboires fusaient, surtout les soirs de week-end. Il était quelqu'un de beau, mignon, adorable, quelqu'un que l'on voulait choyer et chérir de tout son être. Tout le monde était sous le charme. Peut-être un plus que les autres.

A ce propos, M. Pourboire venait de faire son entrée. Bill ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il était là, comme presque tous les soirs de la semaine, à la même heure. Ce type, loin d'être moche, était toujours un peu lourd à le fixer pendant des heures et finissait par être indécent en lui offranttoujours plus de pourboire qu'il ne gagnait en une semaine.

Bill se demandait constamment ce que pouvait bien faire un homme habillé de cette façon, tous ses vêtements étant démesurément trop larges, et avec des dreadlocks sur la tête, pour gagner aussi bien sa vie.

Ils étaient si différents ; Bill favorisait les habits dits plus 'classiques', et sa tenue de travail n'était pas trop différente de ce qu'il portait en journée. Un simple jean noir ou foncé, une chemise le plus souvent noire, toujours bien taillée et outrageusement ouverte sur son torse fin et imberbe, avec une paire de Santiags, quelques bijoux et il était prêt.

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

- Bonsoir ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Monsieur ! Répondit Bill. La commande n'était même pas passée que Bill lui servait déjà un wiski sans glaçons.

- Merci. Mais combien de fois vais-je devoir répéter de m'appeler Tom ?

- Oui monsieur. Plaisanta Bill.

Bill savait que maintenant le jeu allait commencer. Toute la soirée, Tom essayerait d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes, et toute la soirée, Bill le repousserait. C'était presque devenu une de ces petites routines du quotidien. Ca ne déplaisait pas plus que ça à Bill ; ce qui lui déplaisait, c'était la façon dont Tom pensait pouvoir l'acheter en lui refilant pourboire sur pourboire.

Toutes ses collègues étaient dingues de Tom et ne cessaient de demander à Bill en quoi un homme jeune, beau, riche et généreux pouvait autant lui déplaire. Ce n'était pas comme si Bill était hétéro. En revanche, elles ne savaient pas qu'il n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'un baiser et quelques caresses. Et ça, avec le seul copain qu'il n'ait jamais eu, sa timidité l'empêchant trop souvent d'aller vers les autres.

Bill soupira. Ce soir était l'un de ces soirs que l'on pouvait qualifier d'agaçant, car si Tom était exaspérant à le draguer tout le temps, au moins il le faisait ouvertement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les clients. Et ce que Bill détestait par-dessus tout, c'était les sournois.

Comme le type sur la banquette au fond de la salle. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ici. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil, l'air de rien, et plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée il était venu au bar, prétextant que la serveuse s'était trompée de commande pour demander une bouteille ou autre chose et profiter de l'occasion pour caresser la main de Bill ou encore lui glisser une serviette avec son numéro de téléphone dessus. Quand Bill lui demanda de reprendre son bien, l'homme détourna la tête et fit mine de rien.

Tom regardait tout ça d'un mauvais œil, sans toutefois dire quelque chose, car après tout, même s'il appréciait Bill, il savait qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux et ne pouvait se permettre de faire une crise de jalousie. Par sûreté, il avait préféré rester toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le malotru finisse par quitter le bar.

- Je suis désolé d'être resté après la fermeture. S'excusa Tom, au moment où Bill tirait le rideau de fer pour fermer le bar.

- C'est bon, je rentre juste chez moi, je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Vous accepteriez peut-être de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

A cette dernière question, Bill grimaça ; la soirée avait été longue et pénible.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ? Demanda Tom, avec un fond de désespoir dans la voix.

- Non.

Bill n'avait pourtant pas le ton ferme qu'il employait à l'habitude et la voiture, au fond du parking, phares allumés dans sa direction, l'incita à répondre rapidement le contraire.

- Si. Je viens.

Tom fut plus que surprit de cette réponse, mais ne voulant pas trop se poser de question, il invita Bill à monter dans sa voiture, une énorme Cadillac Escalade. En passant du côté passager, Bill pu apercevoir la personne au volant de l'autre voiture qui ne cessait de le fixer et reconnu le type pénible de ce soir. Il frissonna ; le regard de cet homme était glacial. Bill détourna rapidement la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'automobile. Tom se retourna promptement vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Tom.

- Non, tout va bien.

A peine la réponse donnée, Bill s'était tourné du côté de la vitre, et fixait le paysage. Tom ne savait pas quoi penser. Bill restait dans ses songes, muet, pas vraiment différent de ce qu'avait l'habitude de voir Tom. Bill était quelqu'un de très réservé et c'est avec beaucoup de peine et d'obstination que Tom avait pu, au bout de deux semaines quand même, connaître ne serait-ce que son prénom.

Maintenant que les lumières de la ville défilaient sous ses yeux, il se demandait si c'était réellement la peur de l'autre homme ou une toute autre raison qui l'avait fait monter dans cette voiture.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes devant la devanture d'un restaurant très chic. Tom descendit de la voiture, et à sa grande surprise, on ouvrit la porte à Bill en lui priant de descendre. Un autre portier se précipita pour récupérer les clefs de Tom et s'installa au volant de l'imposante voiture.

- L'endroit ne vous plait pas ?

- On ne devait pas juste aller prendre un verre ? Demanda Bill, incrédule.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim. Tom savait qu'il venait encore de commettre un impair mais ne recula pas et invita gestuellement Bill à rentrer.

On les conduisit à une table, et Bill rongeait son frein pour ne pas exploser et partir d'ici en courant. Il avait la fâcheuse impression d'avoir été pris au piège. Tom, lui, restait toujours souriant et avenant avec lui, jusqu'à tirer sa chaise pour que Bill puisse s'y asseoir. Il le fit mais ne manqua pas de grogner tout bas.

Un serveur plus que distingué leur tendit à chacun la carte des menus. Sans un mot, les deux hommes la détaillèrent, l'un pour choisir ce qu'il allait manger ce soir, l'autre pour savoir quel organisme de prêt il allait devoir contacter pour ne serait-ce que se payer une salade.

Tom sourit sincèrement, et même si Bill était en colère après lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite, et de se sentir brûlant à l'intérieur. Il devait le reconnaître, Tom avait quelque chose d'attirant. Il n'était pas seulement beau. Bill avait beaucoup de mal à faire le tri dans toutes ses pensées.

- Vous avez choisi ? Demanda poliment Tom.

- Oui, je n'ai pas très faim, je me contenterais d'une salade. Mentit Bill.

Si Tom s'imaginait lui offrir le restaurant pour pouvoir coucher avec lui, c'était peine perdue. Bill le voyait arriver à cent mètres avec ses gros sabots.

Tom raconta ses derniers déboires familiaux, il cherchait à reprendre contact après que celle-ci ait coupé les ponts en apprenant son homosexualité, et d'autres anecdotes gênantes sur lui pendant qu'on leur apportait à chacun un apéritif. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire une quelconque présentation ; si Tom ne savait rien de Bill car il parlait rarement, à l'inverse Bill savait tout de Tom, à part peut-être sa profession. La plupart de ses amis ne lui parlant plus depuis son coming-out, tout comme sa famille, il parlait souvent de ses collègues. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux mais jamais il ne parlait de son travail en lui-même.

Le repas fut servit assez vite, accompagné d'une bouteille de rouge, le fromage avec une bouteille de blanc, et Bill qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant, parlait ouvertement à présent. Détaillant son enfance avec son petit chat noir, sa crise d'adolescence, ses amis, sa famille, etc. tout y passait et Tom prenait un réel plaisir à écouter le brun jacasser sur tout et rien.

Tom savait depuis le début que Bill possédait une personnalité étonnante. Il était quelqu'un d'envoûtant, le mystère qui pesait autour de lui y contribuait sûrement, mais même maintenant que Tom détenait les moindres détails de la vie du barman, ça n'y changeait rien. Il restait quelqu'un d'étonnant, de particulier, de singulier. Il pouvait assurément dire que Bill lui plaisait et ce, dans sa totalité.

Tom ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec lui ; s'il avait découvert assez récemment qu'il aimait les hommes, il n'avait jamais été pour autant réellement attiré par l'un d'entre eux autrement que physiquement.

Il fut assez dérouté lorsqu'on leur apporta l'addition et que Bill refusa catégoriquement que Tom lui paye son repas. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand à peine le contact mit en route, Bill se mit à suçoter délicatement le lobe de son oreille.

Tom resta un moment immobile, en sentant son sexe se raidir dans son caleçon. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit l'image de Bill sur le lit, nu, les fesses offertes. Il eut une folle envie de l'attraper, de le pousser sur la banquette arrière et de le prendre sauvagement. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Bill agissait sous la quantité trop importante d'alcool qu'il avait bue ce soir, c'aurait été déloyal d'en profiter. A ces pensées, Bill vint coller ses lèvres sur celles de Tom, et ce fut le début d'un long baiser passionné. Tom n'avait toujours pas quitté le parking, fort heureusement car maintenant Bill commençait à largement envahir son espace personnel et était quasiment sur ses genoux, poussant Tom à chaque fois un petit peu plus dans son siège. Il ne le laissait même pas respirer et Tom eu la pensée idiote de se dire qu'il pouvait bien mourir maintenant et comme ça.

Sans qu'il s'y attende plus qu'outre mesure, Bill, au bout de quelques minutes, arrêta d'embrasser Tom et se blottit contre lui, expirant fortement. Tom se décida alors à le ramener chez lui.

Bill ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais Tom et lui étaient actuellement à l'intérieur de l'immense appartement de celui-ci.

La tête de Bill dodelinait, et il ne pouvait effacer le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage. Il n'était pas apte à réfléchir, beaucoup de choses s'embrouillaient en lui mais sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait bien, heureux, en sécurité, ici, avec Tom.

Il fut très vite poussé dans une pièce, puis projeté sur un lit. La pièce tournait sur elle-même et par prudence Bill préféra s'allonger. Il sentait une masse sur lui et deux mains se débattant avec sa boucle de ceinture. Il essaya de relever la tête, mais dû abandonner après maints efforts ; elle était définitivement trop lourde. Il se laissa faire quand on lui retira tour à tour ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son jean.

Tom le surplombait, et souriait face à la vue qu'il avait. Bill sous lui, complètement perdu et soumis. Si l'alcool avait dans un premier temps eu un effet désinhibant sur Bill, il était à présent maussade. Tom se pencha tout doucement vers lui, et appuya fortement ses lèvres sur celles de Bill. Celui-ci restait inerte et subissait le baiser, tout en grognant des petits : 'Ça fait mal' presque inaudibles. Bill resserra cependant son étreinte sur la main de Tom posée par-dessus la sienne à côté de son visage. Tom se releva, le souffle un peu court après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'introduire dans la bouche de Bill. Ils se dévisagèrent.

- Bill …

- Non. Souffla Bill, le rouge aux joues.

- Hein ? Je suis désolé, Bill, mais je ne te laisserai pas dormir.

Tom était nu comme un vers, entre les jambes de Bill, celui-ci ayant gardé sa chemise et son boxer, il n'avait pas trop opposé de résistance jusqu'à présent. Tom sentait et pouvait voir que Bill en avait envie, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait retenir le jeune homme de se lâcher entièrement. Bill avait même été impatient dans la voiture, alors pourquoi repousser Tom maintenant ?

Tom aurait voulu attendre, remettre ça à un autre jour si Bill le désirait. Mais la douleur à son bas ventre était toujours là et de plus en plus lancinante. Il devait agir. Il ôta d'un geste brusque le boxer de Bill et prit dans sa bouche le sexe dressé. Il le lécha à grands coups de langue, en savourant son goût sucré. Il prit le gland entre ses lèvres, tandis que Bill poussait de profonds soupirs, en se tortillant. Tom avala lentement la goutte de sperme qui perlait au bout. Il voulait lui faire voir que le sexe était quelque chose de bon, et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Il se redressa vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et se saisit dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet d'un préservatif et d'un petit tube de lubrifiant. Tom, à genoux entre les jambes de Bill, glissa sa main sous ses fesses et fit pénétrer son doigt humide dans son anus tandis qu'il attrapait son sexe avec son autre main. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant que Tom atteignait sa prostate, et la caressait. Bill se mit à crier. Tout allait très vite. Tom en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Il lâcha le sexe de Bill et ajusta rapidement la capote sur son sexe. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts. Bill avait les yeux fermés et haletait, les joues rosies par le plaisir, il cachait son visage de ses poings, pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Tom appliqua du lubrifiant entre les fesses de Bill, pour être sûr de pouvoir s'introduire facilement et sans plus attendre, il pénétra Bill, qui poussa un lourd soupir.

Il entra jusqu'au fond, puis, attrapant le sexe de Bill dans sa main, il commença à bouger en lui. Bill, les mains lacérant à présent le dos de Tom, respirait par saccades. Il se pressa contre lui pour en demander plus. Tom voulait continuer à un rythme lent, mais Bill l'obligea à accélérer en tendant son derrière. Tom donna de vigoureux coups de poignet sur son sexe et Bill émit des gémissements plus sonores. Tom s'inquiéta soudainement des voisins. Il embrassa Bill pour lui demander de baisser le ton, mais celui-ci geignit encore plus fort.

Tom renonça, et baisa Bill sans retenue, en se moquant de réveiller tout l'immeuble. Au bout de quelques poussées, Bill se mit à trembler. Son sexe se contracta dans la main de Tom, et Tom comprit qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Bill se tortilla contre lui en frémissant. Une seconde plus tard, il jouit intensément en criant. Tom donna une dernière poussée, puis se laissa aller à son tour à la jouissance.

Tom se retira doucement, trempé de sueur et l'air béat, il fixa Bill et lui demanda comment ça allait. Après un mouvement de tête significatif et un sourire de sa part, Tom plongea sa tête dans les cheveux du brun et s'endormit en inhalant le parfum enivrant de la sueur.



Bill avait la tête lourde, et la bouche un peu pâteuse. Il se releva difficilement dans ce lit hors norme. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains au moment où des flashs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait un peu honte de s'être laissé aller comme ça.

D'avoir perdu sa virginité comme ça.

Ce n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, Bill avait aimé toutes ces attentions, et surtout la façon dont Tom l'avait traité, avec douceur et envie. Néanmoins, il ne le connaissait pas. Il se souvenait avoir passé un bon moment au restaurant mais les échanges et autres détails de la soirée restaient confus. Dans la globalité, l'ensemble lui laissait un sentiment plaisant.

Délicatement, il sortit du lit et attrapa ses affaires éparpillées au sol, mais une enveloppe sur la table de chevet avec son prénom écrit en majuscule attira son attention. A l'intérieur, deux cent euros en petite coupure.

Sa tête déjà lourde commença à tourner et quelque chose le rongea à l'intérieur. Bill se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante pour vomir son repas de la vieille. Comment avait-il osé ? Il s'était donné à Tom sans concession, et il s'était fait avoir. Tom ne lui donnait pas plus d'estime qu'à une vulgaire prostituée. Il était dégoûté, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Cet homme était un salaud.

Il se décida à partir, et ce, sans se retourner, laissant l'argent où il était. On ne l'achetait pas.

Il devait encore retourner chez lui, prendre une douche, se changer et aller bosser. Il mit dix minutes à retrouver son chemin et fut stupéfait, dans toutes les pièces où il passait, de ne rien trouver. Aucuns meubles, aucunes photos, aucunes décorations. Rien. Pas même un balai ou une brosse.

Cet immense appartement était vide. A part la chambre qui possédait un lit et la cuisine tout de même équipée, il n'existait pas une trace de vie ici. Il s'était vraiment fait berner.

Après s'être préparé, et en se persuadant pendant tout ce laps de temps que tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Bill courut au travail.

Il arriva pile à l'heure, la mine fatiguée.

- Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? L'interpella sa collègue.

- Je vais aller me servir un café. Fuit Bill. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

On était en début de soirée, et Bill repensait encore aux bras qui l'entouraient cette nuit. Il ne pouvait effacer ses souvenirs, et essaya juste de se convaincre que tout ça n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit, et qu'il n'y accordait pas plus d'importance. Il ne pensait pas revoir Tom de si tôt au bar, celui-ci ayant obtenu ce qui l'intéressait depuis le début ne devait sûrement même pas se rappeler de son prénom.

Quelques jours passèrent, et effectivement Bill ne vit pas une seule fois Tom au bar. Curieusement, Bill n'avait plus goût à rien. Il se sentait mal et l'image de Tom ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Son corps était encore secoué de frissons en repensant à la soirée passée ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas comment Tom l'avait rendu si dépendant en seulement une soirée.



Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière soirée quand Tom eut le culot, pensa Bill, de revenir au bar. Il était accoudé comme à l'habitude, le sourire radieux. Bill hésita et décida de rester courtois, ayant peur de commencer les reproches et de finir par s'emporter. Son patron n'accepterait sûrement pas que Bill fasse un scandale en plein service, et il avait vraiment besoin de ce job.

- Bonjour Bill ! ça va ? Ce n'est peut-être pas très approprié de le dire à un homme mais tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. Entama Tom gaiement. Comme tous les autres jours. Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- On se tutoie maintenant ? Lui rétorqua Bill méchamment.

Tom restait perplexe ; il pensait avoir passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de Bill et que le sentiment était réciproque. De toute évidence, il avait encore fait une erreur. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu venir au bar de la semaine à cause de sa surcharge de travail passagère mais n'ayant pas son numéro de téléphone, il ne pouvait pas appeler Bill pour ne serait-ce que le prévenir.

Il était revenu ici ce soir pour lui proposer de se revoir mais apparemment ce n'était pas du tout dans l'optique du moment pour Bill. Tom voulait vraiment s'excuser, mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi et en conséquence ce qu'il fallait dire.

- Je suis désolé. Bégaya Tom, piteux.

- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi. Siffla Bill, regardant discrètement autour si son patron ne traînait pas dans les parages. Tu es vraiment la pire des ordures sur terre. Je ne suis pas une pute.

Tom soupira, il avait compris. Bill parlait de l'argent qu'il lui avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi Bill disait ça. Après tout, l'argent n'était plus là, le soir même, il avait donc saisi le sens de cette enveloppe. Enfin, c'est ce que Tom pensait jusque là.

- Mais je pensais que tu étais d'accord… Enfin, je veux dire… L'argent, tu l'as récupéré pour te rembourser la note du restaurant, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines Tom ? Je n'ai jamais pris ton foutu fric. Je n'ai pas couché avec toi pour ça. S'indigna Bill. Et je suis capable de me payer un restaurant de temps en temps, notre rendez-vous n'étant pas un rencard, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Pour moi, c'en était un, c'est pour ça que j'insistais pour payer. Je voulais te faire plaisir. Couina presque Tom.

- Tu ne me fais pas plaisir en me forçant la main et en essayant de m'acheter !

Tom n'y tint plus et finit par sortir en courant. Une énorme boule à l'intérieur de la gorge l'empêchait de toute façon de répondre, sans quoi, il fondrait en larmes devant tous les clients du bar. Il tenait vraiment à Bill, et était en colère d'avoir une fois de plus tout gâché. Il n'avait que lui en tête depuis des mois, et quand il pensait enfin avoir brisé la carapace de Bill, celui-ci le rejetait pour un malheureux malentendu.

Sa femme de ménage avait dû prendre l'argent, et il ne s'était donc jamais rendu compte que Bill n'avait pas forcément apprécié son geste ; il devait penser que l'argent qui était sur la table de nuit était pour le remercier de ses services. Il rentra chez lui, dépité.

Il voulait vraiment passer plus de temps avec Bill. A mi-chemin entre le bar et chez lui, il fit volte-face et retourna en courant jusqu'au bar, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Bill était fait pour lui.

Il arriva, essoufflé. Tout le monde le fixait, les serveuses se précipitaient pour lui proposer de s'asseoir, et lui offrir un rafraîchissant. Pathétique. Il trouva Bill.

- Bill …

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Le coupa Bill.

- Si. Tom se rapprocha du bar, encore à bout de souffle d'avoir couru si vite.

Pendant toute sa course, son cœur battait à lui en arracher la poitrine, il savait que sa vie commençait là, sous ses pieds, il courait vers son destin, tout son corps lui disait d'aller plus vite. Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, il ne reculerait pas. Il n'était peut-être pas à l'aise avec les mots, et un peu idiot sur les bords. Toutefois, il ne repartirait pas d'ici sans avoir arraché Bill à ce comptoir. Et ce, physiquement parlant apparemment, Bill ayant les mains cramponnées au bar. Il avait l'air las de la situation.

Sans plus réfléchir, Tom se lança.

- Tu as mal compris. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'acheter. J'ai énormément d'estime pour toi.

- Tu ne me connais pas. Coupa une nouvelle fois Bill. Tu me trouvais juste baisable. Comme tous les autres, vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le physique…

- Je ne te mentirai pas. Naturellement, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'ai été séduit par ta beauté. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de la personne innocente qui était dans mon lit. Amoureux de la personne qui se déguisait en sorcière à chapeau pointu à Halloween alors que tous ses amis étaient en morts-vivants, amoureux de la personne qui m'a confié que sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus cher et qu'il ne regrettait pas un seul jour d'avoir arrêter ses études pour aider ses parents financièrement. Amoureux de la personne avenante et souriante, qui m'a donné envie de te connaître. Amoureux de cet homme fier et beau qui avait enfin accepté un de mes rendez-vous. Amoureux …

- Tom ! Stop ! Bill était rouge de honte. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de respirer et écoutait cette gênante déclaration.

- Je ne partirai pas sans que tu comprennes ce que je ressens pour toi. Affirma Tom.

- J'ai compris. Se précipita Bill, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que Tom continue sa liste devant autant de spectateurs.

Le petit monde de Bill venait d'exploser. Il essayait de se souvenir des raisons qu'il avait de détester Tom et ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Le sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti aux côtés de Tom le submergeait de nouveau, et il haïssait son cœur de ne pas écouter sa raison pour essayer d'être un minimum cohérent.

Tom le fixait toujours intensément. Bill, comprenant que la situation n'allait pas se débloquer comme ça, lui fit alors un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre dans la réserve. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire des bonds à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et se donna une claque mentale pour chasser cette folle envie d'embrasser Tom sauvagement.

Tom était en sueur devant lui, et sans qu'il ne commande quoique ce soit, les rêves qui avaient hantés Bill, cette semaine, lui revenaient en mémoire. Tom et lui, ensemble dans le grand lit de l'appartement. Tom sur lui, le couvrant de baisers. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

- Tu veux de l'eau ?... Proposa Bill, histoire de chasser toutes ces idées malsaines de sa tête. Il avait maintenant furieusement chaud. Tom l'avait mis en ébullition.

- Oui. Répondit poliment Tom, avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Avant même que Bill n'ait le temps d'aller chercher à boire, Tom avait attrapé sa tête pour l'embrasser. La salive de Bill réhydrata sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent passionnément.

Tom fit passer les bras de Bill autour de son cou, souleva ses fesses et le porta jusqu'à la table au fond de la réserve, où il le déposa avec précaution. Bill continua à l'enlacer pour ne pas rompre leur baiser, mais Tom s'échappa, pour embrasser son visage puis descendre dans son cou. Il se sentait ivre, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se rassasier de ce corps. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer pendant une semaine ?

Ils sursautèrent quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- ça va là-dedans ? Demanda une voix à l'extérieur.

Tom et Bill se regardèrent un instant, essoufflés et éclatèrent de rire. Constatant, chacun de leur côté que la passion qui les animait de l'intérieur les dévorait.

- Tout va bien, on sort dans un instant. Rassura Bill.

Tom prit la tête de Bill dans ses mains, et lui embrassa le front, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour une dernière étreinte. Jamais Bill n'aurait voulu quitter ces bras, il sentait que sa place était là et nulle part ailleurs.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda prudemment Tom.

Bill retira, à contrecœur, sa tête du cou de Tom, et lui sourit. Il en serait ravi.

- Pourquoi pas ! Feignit Bill, avec une petite moue d'hésitation.

Il repoussa Tom doucement, et sauta de la table. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna vers Tom, resté debout au fond de la remise, l'air ahuri.

- Je finis à 23h00 comme tous les soirs. Tu peux rester si tu veux. Ajouta Bill.

- Non.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Bill qui avait l'air hébété.

- Je n'ai rien chez moi à manger ou à boire, il faut que j'aille faire un minimum de course. S'expliqua Tom.

- Tu vis vraiment dans cet immense appartement, ou tu y ramènes seulement tes conquêtes d'un soir ? Bill arrêta de respirer en attendant la réponse.

- Oui, il est un peu vide. Rigola Tom. Il m'appartient mais je séjourne dans un hôtel du centre ville. Je ne m'y suis jamais trop senti à l'aise à vrai dire, trop grand pour une personne seule, je suppose.

Bill acquiesça de la tête, et se sentit, une fois plus, soulagé. Tout dans cette histoire n'avait été que malentendus. Il sortit définitivement de la remise et se repositionna derrière le bar. Tom le suivit et quitta les lieux, un dernier grand sourire en direction de Bill.

Les serveuses accoururent vers ce dernier pour lui demander plus d'explications. Alerté par toute cette agitation, le patron intervint et demanda à tout le monde de reprendre son travail.



Bill ne pouvait détourner son regard de la pendule en face de lui, et se languissait de voir Tom apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un énième cliquetis de celle-ci se fit entendre, et Bill, comme pendant tout le reste de la soirée, fit une pause dans ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se retourner ou lever la tête afin de voir qui rentrait.

Il fut surprit de constater que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait mais l'homme lourd de la dernière fois. Il avait toujours cet air arrogant sur le visage, et paraissait encore plus vicieux que la dernière fois.

Il instaura le même petit manège que la dernière fois, venant au bar pour rectifier sa commande et approcher Bill. En plus, de ne pas être physiquement avantagé, il était aussi très mal habillé, un pantalon en coton à motifs écossais, et un pull orange citrouille, on aurait dit un clown. Il se décida, au bout de la troisième fois, à adresser la parole au barman.

- Vous ne m'avez pas appelé la dernière fois. Chuchota t-il.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Soupira Bill.

Il ne tenait absolument pas à rentrer dans le jeu de ce type. Même si Tom pouvait parfois paraître pénible avec ses allusions douteuses ou phrases toutes faites, par exemple, au moins il était drôle, avait de la conversation, du charme et de la repartie. Tout ce qui manquait à cet énergumène. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Bill se dirigea vers un autre client. Il sentit alors une poigne lui enserrer l'avant-bras.

- Je vous prie de me lâcher, s'il vous plaît. Dit Bill, agacé.

L'homme le tenait toujours fermement. Ils se défiaient du regard.

- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il vous dit. Ajouta une voix rauque.

Bill n'avait pas vu, ni entendu, Tom arriver. Il se sentait comme une jeune fille en détresse que son prince venait sauver, et intérieurement il ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait ça.

Sans desserrer son étreinte, l'homme se retourna vivement vers Tom.

- T'es qui toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

- Mon petit ami. Répondit Bill, du tac au tac, avant même que Tom n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Et si ça te pose un problème, il est prêt à s'expliquer avec toi dehors.

Tom se grandit au maximum, bomba le torse, et adressa son regard le plus méchant à l'homme toujours accoudé au bar, en espérant que ça suffise à le convaincre de déguerpir.

- Alors ? Insista Bill.

Le type finit par lâcher prise, et bougonnant, il retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis au fond de la salle.

- Tu sais que je ne sais pas vraiment me battre ? Sourit Tom.

Bill se mit à rire d'un rire incontrôlé, et embrassa Tom rapidement sur la bouche, avant de partir dans la réserve chercher sa veste. En sortant de la remise, il courut presque vers lui, pour, arrivé à sa hauteur, glisser un bras dans son dos afin de se coller à lui.

Une fois encore, Tom bomba le torse, et ils sortirent tout les deux sur le parking, enlacés.

Après un dîner copieux, acheté chez le traiteur et entrecoupé de baisers et d'éclats de rire, c'est tout naturellement que Tom et Bill se retrouvèrent dans le lit hors norme de l'appartement.

Bill était allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans les coussins, Tom laissant sa langue descendre le long de son dos. Il descendait toujours plus bas et Bill eu un hoquet de peur quand il sentit la langue s'immiscer entre ses fesses.

- C'est sale. Arrête. Geignit Bill.

- Aucune partie de toi n'est sale. Tout est beau.

Tom continua ce qu'il avait commencé, et léchait à présent l'antre de Bill, jouant avec sa langue à entrer et sortir. Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, son corps bouillonnait de plaisir et il sentait le besoin de sentir Tom en lui.

- Tom, s'il te plaît. Vas-y. Pleurnicha Bill.

Tom ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Aussitôt, il se redressa et fit entrer un doigt lubrifié dans l'anus de Bill, qui laissa échapper une longue plainte. Tom avait un désir fou de prendre Bill, mais ces sept jours d'abstinence l'obligeaient à agir gentiment pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Il retourna lentement Bill sur le dos, et l'embrassa avidement, en préparant l'entrée avec ses doigts.

- C'est bon, dit Bill, je suis prêt.

Tom donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Bill, puis présenta son sexe à l'entrée. Il sentit une résistance, et s'arrêta.

- Ne t'arrête pas, murmura Bill.

Tom poussa à l'intérieur et resta immobile, chaviré de se sentir à ce point à l'étroit.

- Tom, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Vas-y. Dit Bill.

Tom sourit, et amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il retrouva avec bonheur la sensation familière du corps de Bill venant à sa rencontre à chaque secousse, réclamant une pénétration plus profonde. Il accéléra son rythme, conscient d'être, comme Bill, au bord de l'orgasme. Bill s'agita et ne put empêcher son sperme de jaillir. Tom, excité par les contractions du brun, se mit à jouir en même temps.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle, en silence.

Bill n'avait plus aucune envie de bouger, il était bien là, sous Tom. Il avait vraiment sommeil maintenant mais une question le taraudait.

- Au fait, Tom, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Bill, l'air de rien.

Tom sourit à la question, et s'installa sur le dos. Le brun grogna, mécontent d'avoir perdu sa couverture chauffante, sans se demander si ça faisait ou pas, il s'agrippa à Tom, et se cala contre lui. La tête enfouie dans le cou de ce dernier, Bill n'attendait même plus sa réponse, prêt à s'endormir, quand Tom amorça un début de phrase.

- Je …ce n'est pas ….

- Hum ? Ronronna Bill, pour inciter Tom à continuer.

- Je suis informaticien, enfin je possède quelques parts dans une société d'informatique qui se développe plutôt bien ces dernières années.

Bill ne chercha même pas à en savoir plus, et c'est seulement quelques semaines plus tard qu'il apprit que la société d'informatique dont Tom était l'un des principaux actionnaires, s'appelait Apple©.


End file.
